


Saving the Damned Souls

by ahzwei



Category: Psycho-Pass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 14:17:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11876286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahzwei/pseuds/ahzwei
Summary: Makishima has a surprise for Kougami





	Saving the Damned Souls

This is not what Kougami expect, or at least he didn’t want it to be this way.

His body is paralyzed just right after pointing his gun at Makishima, he was ready to throw a punch or two. Making it all this way to make him pay. Hearing his voice consumed his excitement, the blood in his veins boiling to speed up his energy like oil used for a car, he cannot miss this one chance.

But once Kougami faces the white-haired figure, along the man were two other individuals whom Kougami recognize but his question is how did Makishima manage to bring them here? Before the question even occur, his eyes widen to see them laying on the ground with unspoken bruises and bleeding placed on them.

Makishima is a brutal man, mercilessly pulls the breaths out of his victims, walks away while putting on his good citizen persona without any trace of blood. Kougami doesn’t want to know what he did to them or what kind of objects he used to bring such agony. Such thoughts can make him insane. 

“Never expected them to see you? I just thought we couldn’t have this meeting alone,” Makishima turns around to take a quick peak before looking straight into Kougami’s eyes, “So I brought company.”

“What have you done to them?!”

“Nothing special, though they did resisted a bit but I gave a lesson for it.” At that, Makishima smirked, giving his opponent the nerve to make a move.

Akane and Ginoza didn’t bother to make a sound nor try to reach out to Kougami not to do anything reckless.

It didn’t take long for Makishima to act, grabbing Akane by the hair. Now, Kougami doesn’t take action just yet, not when Makishima throws her back to the ground, stepping on her head.

Fury overtakes Kougami, his body reunites with his mind, but he was still trapped under Makishima’s tricks.

“Before you try to shoot, I haven’t even begin to enjoy the show.”

Kougami was confused at that, then realizing the dirty game Makishima was playing.

Makishima kneels down, grabbing something inside one of his pockets revealing to be a straight razor, making it’s way to Akane’s throat. “I want to see your desperation as I crash them with my bare hands.”

Akane chokes as the razor presses into her skin, she did not feel the pain. This wasn’t supposed to be this way, to be taken hostage for Kougami’s trap.

The blade didn’t go deep into her throat but enough to leave out a cut and the flow of warm blood. Akane holds the cut while choking. Makishima walks directly towards Ginoza, putting the razor next to his throat.

“They cannot be saved under Sibyl, as they are lost souls chained in this tragic life. But I will be their saviour.”

He did the same thing expect Ginoza let go what sounds to be a scream. 

This was the last straw, Kougami rushes to the top having his fists and gun ready. Makishima dodges whatever the bullets aim, he was fast enough to seize Kougami’s arm, bringing him to the ground. Kicking the gun away to another direction. 

Score was given to Makishima as he is the first one to throw his fists into Kougami’s face. “I haven’t even finish with our meeting, not until I’m done with them!”

Makishima finds fascination by the weaken Kougami, who is losing his consciousness despite fighting against it. He makes his way back to Akane and Ginoza, who are fighting against the pain. 

Akane used her slight energy to lift the upper side of her body, “Don’t do this…”

Before she could say anything else, Akane feels a pair of fingers around his neck, blocking the source of survival.

Kougami slowly turns his head around, only to see Makishima holding to what it seems to be a person. He couldn’t hear or see anything, then his vision became clear. It was Akane, resting her hand on Makishima’s while gasping for air.

Then Kougami later opens his eyes, seeing Makishima doing the exact same thing to Ginoza, who was gasping and screaming.

Everything went dark as he lost the battle, he failed himself by letting his own past mistakes repeat themselves. Kougami wonders if Makishima finishes him off too. That would be better than to live as a slave to the system, as well as joining Akane and Ginoza.

“Kougami Shinya.”

The expectation of meeting Death was crushed when Kougami found himself in the same factory, he couldn’t help but let the rage within consume him. The images of Makishima strangling both Akane and Ginoza came back, the abomination heightening.

He will make him pay. 

Not long after Kougami stands up, a force pushes him back to the ground, relieving to be the man responsible for the murders of his colleagues.

“You’re going to pay for what you did!”

“Am I?” Makishima let out a chuckle, “I only got rid of Sibyl’s best puppets so they don’t interfere with my plans.”

“They didn’t deserve this!”

“I gave them the punishment they deserve, and that is working for a system that has stolen our individuality.”

Makishima pulls Kougami’s hair to make him look up the ceiling, where the soaking red bodies of Akane and Ginoza - back to back - are sharing handcuffs, ropes tied around their necks, lifeless eyes wide open, looking down through shoulders.

A disgusting sight for Kougami but a pleasant one for Makishima.

Makishima hoped Kougami would understand his motivations, as he too is doubting what the system provides doesn’t seem right or meets natural interest.

He was expecting to get another talk back, instead Kougami screams the names of the fallen inspectors.

Saviours must make sacrifices to save millions, they don’t always have to be saint-like. One day, Kougami will know the root causing all of this, as he is too ignorant of the system but not like his colleagues. But right now, he is wishing he met their fate.

“You shouldn’t let yourself get attached to simpletons like them, such humans can’t align to people like us as they know nothing.”

**Author's Note:**

> I was originally going to post it on Kougami's birthday, then stuff got in the way. 
> 
> Yes, I am an asshole


End file.
